my_wife_is_a_beautiful_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Chen
Yang Chen (杨辰) is the main protagonist of My Wife Is A Beautiful CEO. Yang Chen, a graduate from Harvard who is fluent in English, French, Italian, and German to list a few. He is also capable of fighting and a number of practical skills. Yet he chose to go on the streets to sell fried mutton skewers for a living. He went to a bar looking for a girl to settle his lust and found a drunken beauty. They spent a wild night with each other, and the girl coldly and silently left in the morning in front of the guy’s face, leaving a small red stain on the bed sheet. After only two days she forces him to sign a marriage contract for two years, and so his marriage life begins. Appearance An average looking man. Personality He is always sarcastic with his wife Ruoxi, but he turns serious sometimes. He has many women but he doesn't want to give up any of them. Background He is abandoned at the age of five by his parents. He only remembers his name after he becomes an orphan. Later when he is a 23-year old man who graduated from Harvard flew back to his home country to sell fried goat meat in his self-made small stall, representing a conservative generation of youth. He went to a bar looking for a girl to settle his lust and found a drunken beauty. They spent a wild night with each other, and the girl coldly and silently left in the morning in front of the guy’s face, leaving a small red stain on the bed sheet. After a few days, she forced him to marry her for 2 years by contract, and after the contract expires he’s free to do what he wants. She later revealed to him she’s the CEO of one of the biggest corporation in the country. Will a girl with the burden of a giant corporation with her own emotional scar be able to find love and to share the person she loves with other beauties? Will a man who lived to kill his entire life, with the burden of being Hades, one of the 12 Gods of Olympus, be able to set aside his responsibilities to live with the girl(s) he loves or to improve his godly skills to protect everything he cares for from an unseen threat? Plot He has come back to his home country and is in Zhonghai now.He goes to the streets and sells fried mutton skewers for a living. He often goes to the ROSE bar in the night, where Rose often seduces him. To vent his lust generated bu Rose he goes to a nearby bar. There he meets an unusually beautiful girl, who kisses him first, unable to hold on, he brings her home. The next day he discovers that she is not a whore, and feels guilty about taking the first time of an exceptionally beautiful woman. She silently leaves and sobs. Trivia * He see's his seventeen in Lin Ruoxi and that's why he doesn't want to lose her. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Yu Lei International Category:Red Thorns Society Category:Alive Category:Stub